New Love
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: Ghetsis defeated and hauled away like a common criminal. N has just flown off upon Zekrom's back as Hilda stares after him, In love with the male she's now seeing leave her. Skyla finds and cheers up Elesa only to learn the truth of her actions. FLUFF!


**Author's notes: Yes this is a day late... but I started writing this at 11:00PM so give this dragon a break... Anyway... This is dedicated to every couple ever, even ones I don't agree with. Especially the one I love: The future Mrs. Williams.**

**This was inspired when I was listening to the music played when N says goodbye at the end of B/W... Which I can hear playing throughout the whole thing too!**

**So without further ado... Read this story of the heart.**

* * *

><p>Hilda could only watch as N flew off towards the horizon upon Zekrom's back. Nothing she could do could make him pause. Reshiram towered above her normally by the immense pokemon saw her drop to her knees. It's voice echoed in her head for the first time ever, and even now she didn't know why, "Wherefore dost thou weep, Lady Hilda?" It asked her.<p>

Not looking at the mass of white behind her she said, "H-He's... gone..."

"Verily that was your intention... was it not?" came the reply.

"No, Reshiram," She said as fought back more tears, "I was going to save him from Ghestis' tyranny... And..." She lost her fight and her hand went to her heart, only emitting anguished sobs for a time before she added, "See... where his heart truly lay..."

At this her Serperior, the loyal companion right from the start of her journey, burst from the ball and coiled up around his trainer, whom wrapped her arms around him. The Serperior understood her pin and, before Reshiram could ask about it, gave the legendary Pokemon an explanatory look.

"If thee wishes... I shall allow thee upon my back to pursue him, if such would ease thy pain." it stated lowering it's head nearer. Hilda just nodded, and mumbled a, "Thank you," in reply, before climbing onto it's back, the Serperior followed wrapping around Reshiram's neck and his trainer to act as a saddle of sorts. Then they were off, pursuing the black dot in the amber skies of sunset that was Zekrom.

* * *

><p>N sighed sadly as Zekrom's jet black body cut through the air around them.<p>

"What ails thee, Sir N?" Zekrom inquired.

"D-did I do the right thing? Turning my back on her when my heart feels the way it does?" was the reply.

"She said it herself. She came to rid Unova of those who doth make it suffer and thee included thyself in that because of thy affiliation with Team Plasma. Thy choice was correct..." Zekrom replied.

"Th-Thank you..." His Zoroak, the first Pokemon he met, while it was a Zorua, was hugging him now, "I'll live in peace as I did before Plasma... alone and in harmony with my friends... Pokemon..."

"Sir N... Reshiram pursues us... Lady Hilda is atop his back... Yet there is no foul feelings from either..." Zekrom's voice suddenly rang clear.

"Keep going..." N said, "Change neither destination nor speed, Zekrom..." The Zoroak wiped a tear from his eye, "Not even she can change my mind now..."

* * *

><p>During the long flight Hilda's tears had eventually dried up but at her Serperior's silent urging she looked back at the times she had spoken with N... but only one time came true to her mind, just ofter the battle in Nimbasa City... The Ferris Wheel ride. Unremarkable compared other times in her journey on excitement, but it was still important to her, because it was the first time she saw N's softer side.<p>

She suddenly broke into tears once more, not realizing that her tears were soon to start falling on Nimbasa City itself...

"N... Even if we fly after you for all eternity... I refuse to let you go..." She said softly, "If I must... then I'll be the only human with you..."

* * *

><p>Elesa was bored. Everyone in the city had heard of Plasma's defeat at Hilda's hands and were too busy celebrating it in the city proper... her gym was empty. Skyla dropped in, literally, with the same bored expression on her face. It was her that broke the Nimbasa Gym leader's silence, "What's up El?"<p>

Elesa looked up at the sky, "I'm just bored... That's all." She heard the faint sound of crying. Blinking and looking around, it was obvious Skyla heard it too. Then the Mistralton Gym Leader's Swanna landed nearby somehow managing to convey that the crying was in the sky... They both looked up and saw the one who was crying... Hilda.

"I wonder why she's crying?" Skyla ventured about to get on the Swanna's back, but a hand held her back. Elesa was shaking her head, "What?"

Elesa pointed to a shrinking black form, "Look... We shouldn't bother her... Let her sort her own sorrow out. I've only heard this type of crying once before though..."

Skyla sighed sadly, "Oh yeah..." Normally she wouldn't mention this but it just came out, "It was when that guy from Hoenn... Brendan... died..."

Elesa would normally have flipped out and smacked Skyla then but she didn't, instead just nodding, "Yeah... I heard it before because it was my own..." Feeling tears returning to her cheeks for the first time in many years she felt someone brush them away and hug her... "Thank you Skyla..."

"For what?" Skyla said, confused... she'd only done what she thought was right when Elesa wasn't happy, which was cheer the fellow gym leader up.

"For being there for me..." Elesa replied, returning the hug as the two fell into almost silence. By the time Reshiram and Zekrom were over the horizon Elesa's tears has stopped and she only said three words... The reaction from Skyla, a blush of a hue rather close to red, was all the proof that was needed to know that whatever those three words were, the same could be said for her. The tears that Hilda had cried had finished falling quitely through the trees above, landing in their hair unnoticed.

* * *

><p>It took two days of non-stop flying before Reshiram caught up. Hilda wasted no time, once her Serperior was no longer coiled around her, to charge through the forest after the walking N, calling out his name as she did so.<p>

N slowed but kept walking but Hilda called again causing him to stop and turn... Next thing he knew Hilda had barreled into him, hugging him rather tightly. His shirt very quickly became drenched in a torrent of tears. He was shocked at this but did not let it show... but his feelings showed in his words, "You followed me all the way here? Why?"

Hilda, still crying into the male's chest sniffled before replying, "Because if I didn't I'd live with a broken heart... I don't care if you hate me for this but I'm never letting you leave me like that again..."

Only now did N return the hug, the Pokemon present politely averted their eyes, some even wiping away tears of their own. His eyes were closed as his tears returned... mixing with Hilda's after a short time, "Thank you..." He told her quietly.

Their eyes finally met, just as they had on the Ferris Wheel, the same three words that Elesa said to Skyla leaving N's mouth now... Hilda replied with the same, adding a fourth word on the end.

The date Elesa said those words to Skyla? 12th February...

The date of them being said by N and Hilda? Valentine's Day...

Nothing was ever heard of N or Hilda after that... Until a young male, traveling with his girlfriend, walked through the forest N and Hilda had 'disappeared' in... After a short battle, even without Reshiram and Zekrom on their side, the young male's team was thrashed by Hilda's own. When the female recognized them they were swore to silence until the next Valentine's day came around...

That's the only reason they became known as the Reclusive Trainers of Love... And that, my friends, is where this tale ends... where love will lead the trainers who found it that year only time will tell...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes... I wrote fluff as a Valentine's gift.**

**NxHilda and SkylaxElesa fluff to be more precise. **

**Oh those three words? Well think about it. What would you say to the person you want to marry? What three words would you tell them over and over and over again like a broken record? If you answered that with the words "I love you" Then you're right...**

**P.S.: To My Beloved Future Wife: I love you!**


End file.
